Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of virtualization, and, more particularly, to a mixed operating performance mode logical partition (LPAR) configuration.
Multi-core processing units on a system can be configured to optimize processing of workloads handled by the system. For instance, the multi-core processing units can be configured in one of multiple operating performance modes for particular types of processing (e.g., database workloads). Configuring the multi-core processing units for workload optimization can include adapting algorithms, and adapting paths between various components of the system (e.g., cache and main memory). Typically, the operating performance mode is selected during the boot process.